


Rice becomes A Christian

by xX_Brainr0t_Xx



Series: The World of Christian Rice [1]
Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Family Guy (Cartoon), Homestuck, Jung Rhythm, Minecraft (Video Game), PaRappa the Rapper, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Feet, NSFW dialogue, Parody, mention of vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Brainr0t_Xx/pseuds/xX_Brainr0t_Xx
Summary: Everyone is Rice's abusive parent and they want to convert him to BDSM by making him feel bad.Warning: Mention of vore (no actual vore), mention of feet, death, and NSFW talk.Read it onWattpad!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Hydraulic Press
Series: The World of Christian Rice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717825
Kudos: 4





	1. Eighth Grade is Friggin' Crap

On a dark summer night, multiple dark figures were seen inside an ancient temple-looking castle. Aradia, as monotone as ever, slammed her fists down on the table in-between them all. "I have heard fr0m numer0us s0urces that eighth grade is crap."

Eridan, shook from her words, recoiled in his chair. "God damn, Aradia..." His voice quivered, betraying his hammering heart.

The girl turned her head slowly and creepily towards him, maintaining her menacing tone. "Y0u are right ab0ut the damn part, fucker of m0thers."

The man on the other side of the table, Kokichi Oma, snickered. His voice was childishly light as he spoke-- "So, no God?" His eyes shining like diamonds, he proceeded to keep eye contact with Aradia for a minute straight.

No reply. Only quiet.

The silence was broken by Vriska, who sat next to the liar. "Naaah, there could never 8e a God!" She smirked at him devilishly.

Seeming somewhat deflated by her answer, Kokichi stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit, but not before making one last pun: "God-tta go..."

...However, instead of leaving completely, he entered the room again and sat down as soon as he stepped outside.

A person walking by glanced over and appeared immediately shocked and confused. "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?! AREN'T YOU NOT FROM THE SAME UNIVERSE?!?"

Kokichi turned his head towards the stranger, putting on a terrifying, empty expression. "Are we not allowed to have fun, toe sucker?"

At this horrifying sight, the person left the scene as quickly as they could.

Nagito Komaeda sat at the edge of the table, not having payed attention to what was going on until now. Wanting to partake, he screamed out: "Uh oh, sisters! Fingers."

Karkat Vantas abruptly stood up from his seat, baring his teeth. "WHAT ABOUT FINGERS, FUCKER?!"

"Kanye," spoke a deep voice from a short skeleton perched atop Komaeda's lap. It was Sans Undertale.

The angry troll's eyes widened in interest. "I SEE. CAN I PARTICIPATE?"

They turned their heads and ignored him, chuckling to themselves. This upset Karkat even more. He skittered across the table and stared right at them, only an inch away from their faces. "WOW. REALLY GONNA JUST BAR ME FROM THE WORLD HOLIDAY KNOWN AS 'FINGERS IN HIS ASS FRIDAY.'" He took a long, heaving breath as he jabbed a finger in Sans's eye socket. "NO, I SEE HOW IT IS! I'LL TAKE MY *LEAVE* AFTER YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

The only way Komaeda could respond was: "Ewww, Homestuck gay."

"THANKS, I TRY." Karkat sneered, all fury replaced with pride.


	2. Troll Toes and New Faces

As another silence fell, Equius confessed to his current deep desire: "D—>Give me horses."

Hajime Hinata pouted. "No horses. Only pain and suffering for you."

This saddened the horse lover, his anger quietly boiling. "D—>Fiddlesti%"

Gonta, now enraged, scolded him: "No cussing on Gonta's Christian Minecraft server!"

Clearly looking for trouble, Gamzee Makara grinned. "CoCkS, lMaO." he jested.

Kokichi perked up at his words. "Yeah, that's my name. What do you want?"

Drunkenly laughing, Gamzee could only mutter "ToEs, MoThErFuCkEr." sarcastically.

Rammy, from the hit game Um Jammer Lammy, picked up on the joke immediately. "Gimme your toes." She reached her hands towards him.

Gamzee pushed himself away from the ram, shouting at her, but keeping up his disturbing grin: "ThEy'Re MiNe, BiTcH!! gEt YoUr OwN :o)"

Sans Undertale, who couldn't hold himself back, coughed up one of his signature puns: "I guess this is getting pretty... toe-rrible."

The pun was followed by silence as no one found it funny. Only Sans himself was heard giggling.

Suddenly, Kanaya busted into the room in a fortnite t-shirt and cargo pants. "Look At How Epic And Gamer We Are." She was alone, so no one knew what she meant by 'we'. Alas, she was ignored like the previous horrible pun.

Only now did Nagito Komaeda notice, that Hajime Hinata was in the room as well. In surprise, he called out to him: " _HAJIME?!?_ "

The Ultimate Hope had also just seen the white haired mess. Genuine shock and fear could be seen in his eyes. "Uh oh."

Picasso from Jung Rhythm and Takoyama the Hairdresser Octopus from Parappa The Rapper 2, (who sat in the corner of the room) watched everyone argue this whole time, ashamed. "This is a total shitshow, Picasso!" Picasso sadly sang.

"You Tell Me..." the octopus agreed.


	3. The Square Man's Secret

Having heard the two cryptids in the corner, Komaeda pointed a pasty finger at Takoyama. "AN OCTOPUS?! NOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE A REAL PARTY!"

Hajime hit his head on the table with a dull thud. "Oh yeah. This is hell."

Out of nowhere, the haunting bell of a Body Discovery Notice played. However, no one was gone. Who could've died? And who was the murderer? Did they really have to go through a trial now?

A moment later, Steve Minecraft himself strolled in, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry hoes, that was me." He laughed casually, as if nothing had even happened.

"I don't even have to say the word, do I?" Komaeda mumbled, exasperated.

Rammy jumped at the sight of the popular video game character that was Steve. "STEVE MINECRAFT????" she yelled out, her voice bouncing off the walls.

Nagito Komaeda, always happy to emotionally ruin others, smirked at the lamb. "No, this is Komaeda."

Not long after, Kokichi (with his wild hair soaked through) came into the room, despite no one having even seen him leave to begin with. He sighed, sounding rather disappointed. "Wait, someone else set off the alarm? I thought it was my plan at work!" He sighed again, exaggeratedly loud this time. "Oh well, now I got doodoo water hair for nothing. Awesome."

Steve Minecraft's girlfriend, Alex Minecraft, patted the liar on the back: "Your hair always is that, don't worry."

The Ultimate Despair glared at Kokichi, scowling disapprovingly. "I hate ugly people, Kokichi, so get out of my sight."

Angrily, Kokichi shouted back: "I'm not ugly, bitch! I'm adorable!"


	4. Bare Your Soul as well as Your Breasts

At this point, the teenager called Rice from Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo entered the room with mussed hair and the appearance of someone recently awoken. However, his chest wasn't on his chest.

It was on the other side of the room.

The disembodied chest quietly began to speak, somehow: "Fuck is all this about?"

Rice, shocked to see his breasts again, ran towards them joyously. "WOW, I FINALLY FOUND MY TITS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"It's ok, we're here now." Rice's chest crooned as he placed it back.

Everyone watched this in vague horror.

Eyeing the display in disbelief, Kokichi could only mutter in a serious tone: "Wow, a talking set of tits. Why am I not surprised."

"You got a problem, twink?!" The tits of Rice shouted, pulsing vigorously.

For once, Komaeda didn't bother Kokichi, turned his attention to the chest as well. "...because you are a walking set of tits."

The breasts pouted. This was not a welcome sight to the onlookers. "Wow. Discrimination. I see I'm not welcome here."

Wanting to be the insulter instead of the insulted, Kokichi told all three of them off: "I actually do have a problem, and it's all of your presences. Get out of my sight."

"Come, other titties, we will bring joy to someone else." The breasts began to leave, disconnecting themselves from Rice's body yet again with an indescribably terrible noise.

In tears, Rice could only beg them to stay. "NOOO!!!!!! COME BACK!!"

The breasties, now wearing a coat and hat and holding luggage in what might be their hand, stopped Rice. Their voice was soft, yet stern: "You failed to moisture us properly, creator. Goodbye."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Rice screeched as his misery spilled over. "I will go full-on edge profiles on my titties."

"Yep, I'm definitely high." Hajime Hinata said before leaving the room, clearly not willing to witness anything worse.

Kokichi was apparently starting to break down, anxiously biting his finger as his eyes darted over the mess before him. All anyone could hear from him were small mutterings of "This is fine," over and over again.

A sentient pair of underwear with a duck coming out of the crotch attempted to cheer Rice up: "It's okay, Rice! I'm sure they'll come crawling back soon!" his voice was easygoing as he hopped over.

Rammy snorted, suddenly in a joking mood. "Crawling out of the depths of hell."

"Is this pair of underwear really comforting me?" Rice pondered in pure confusion, tears still seen in his eyes.

The duck laughed. "Underwear? Don't be silly! :)"

Rice let a choked sob escape him, begging, "I've got enough things to talk about in therapy, pleasE-"

Steve Minecraft, who was still here, expectingly looked at Rice: "We know, Rice."

One of the trolls placed their head in their hand. "This is like a bad trip."

"What do you mean 'bad'? I'm having the time of my life!" Kokichi (whose head was suddenly bleeding) exclaimed.


	5. Perhaps a Dying Dream

Rice began to yell, his voice hoarse. "Are we sure we aren't just 4 random anime twinks who are having a bad overdose?!"

"I dunno, the quiz I took said that I was more of a bear." A woman who no one knew but everyone had definitely seen in a stock image or two before answered. The sight of this lady left Rice speechless.

"No, it's just you, Rice." Kokichi answered, his voice suddenly soft. His impish grin had grown dark and wide, with a terrifyingly lifeless look to his round eyes. "This is all a bad dream. All you have to do is wake up."

Rammy whimpered, praying to her God, Todd Howard: "Todd, help us."

As soon as she finished her mumbling, her gaze aggressively snapped to the Ultimate Supreme Leader: "You are a creepy motherfucker."

It turned out that a mysterious man has been standing behind Kokichi Oma this whole time. The man finally came out from behind him and revealed himself. It was Peter Griffin from Family Guy!

"I think he is just lesser of many evils, children." The big man spoke, in an equally creepy voice.

Kokichi continued his evil speech towards Rice. His voice had grown wicked and monotonous. **_"So, Rice. Will you wake up? Or will you live with us in the dream world for all eternity?"_**

Rice cleared his throat lamely. "Can I, like... die?"

"Maybe," Kokichi answered. "It's your dream. You control what happens."

Peter countered his partner-in-crime's statement: "No. I will revive you to live through your dying dream as many times as it takes, mortal one. _Do you hear the wind scream your name, Rice? Were you ever truly awake?"_

Rice, who frankly found all of this to be overwhelming and stupid, had apparently reached his breaking point. "I feel like I'm sitting at a table full of freaks... welp, time to reconsider my life choices!"

"I dunno about you, but the only freak I'm seeing is wearing a leather crop top and a tutu." Kokichi muttered, staring pointedly at Rice's fashion choices.

Angered, Rice screamed: "IF THIS IS A DREAM, THEN I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"But I was lying," Oma murmured.

"Rice, you were never really in control." Peter laughed.

The red-haired teenager stared blankly at Griffin. "You have no say in this and you aren't funny."

The Ultimate Supreme Leader finally spoke what could be assumed to be the truth: "This is actually MY dream! I CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS!" He was laughing manically now, almost wheezing in his delight.

"Wow, Kokichi Oma from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, you can really do that?!" the duck underwear creature looked at him, amazed of his abilities.

"Yep, it's true," Kokichi said, "Even evil organisation leaders can dream."

Rice sighed in disappointment. "This is why the plague was a good thing and should happen again."


	6. Revelation Amidst the Tears of the Damned

Alex from the hit game Minecraft had begun to ponder in the sudden silence: "I dunno about you, but I'm feeling that we should restart Cock and Ball Torture Tuesdays, I think that would be a good investment but I wanted to ask the people their thoughts."

Rice nodded tiredly. "That I can't disagree with."

Kokichi Oma was also in agreement: "I like both cock AND torture! I'm all for it!" He looked a little too excited for something such as CBT.

His partner-in-crime, Peter Griffin, rolled his eyes. "We know, Kokichi."

Having heard their replies, Rice looked back at Alex, with visible panic in his eyes. "...but not with these freaks, please."

"Sorry, Rice," Alex shrugged, sounding almost motherly. "It involves torture BY your companions this month."

Instantly, Rice shook his head. "Fuck that. I am a Christian now."

Kokichi mocked the tall teen. "Let's all hold hands and do some good ol' fashioned CBT together! Teehee!"

Everyone eyed him uncomfortably.

Someone who was still there yet everyone forgot about was Kanaya. She proposed her religion to the poor Rice: "Join My Religion, Because The Torturing Of One's Family Staff And Jewels Is Mandated."

Rice pushed her away. "I am innocent, a nun, and I would never commit the sin of lust and make God feel shame."

Kokichi recoiled, the sight of Kanaya instantly making him sweat nervously. "WOAH! Is that a REAL lesbian??!?" His eyes looked almost owlish with wonder. He had never seen a female homosexual before. It was a miracle.

"Yes, We Are Going Through Conversation Efforts." Kanaya claimed.

Still doubting the reality of what lay before him, Rice continued to push his beliefs unto the other sinning degenerates: "I love Jesus now, sorry pals, no more sex before marriage, I am a virgin and would like to stay that way."

A tear left the duck underwear's eye. "W-What about me, Rice?!" it stuttered.

Rice coldly stared down at it, red glints visible in his pupils. "You have no say in this."

Kokichi sniffled, fat tears already rolling down his face and wetting his voluptuous scarf. "How could you ABANDON us, just like that..." he warbled.

Rice was already frantically climbing into a nun costume. Surprisingly, it suited him. "I have now devoted my life to God and no one else."

"WHY WOULD YOU TREAT US THIS WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!??!?!??!?" Kokichi had burst into tears completely by now.

...Throwing a tantrum like a toddler, as he did.

Rice's chest returned to the scene, only to find the short man in the midst of a complete meltdown. "Cry, whore." it taunted.

Seeing his tits return, the boy of rice told them off. "I am sorry, titties, you can't hang out with me anymore. I am a Christian."

"WOW," the breasties gasped, "...and to think we were giving you a new lease on life."

Kokichi cried even louder.

Rice waved the problem off. "Listen, my dick is already gone, I can suffer another loss no problem."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kokichi continued, his face a mess of fluid as he shook with the ferocious intensity of someone who was slightly more distressed.

"Weep harder. It's exactly what we're into." the tits spoke.

And so, he wept harder.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" His shaking got more aggressive. The cry was the loudest thing anyone had heard, to the point where they could imagine no other sound existing prior.

At this point, even Rice was distracted from the problems at hand and only felt annoyance from Kokichi's crying. "Are you an infant?!" Rice shouted, though he was barely audible.

Everyone was positive that Kokichi couldn't get louder with his crying, but oh-- how wrong they were.

His screams had become ear-piercing, so much so it could be heard from anywhere. He was shaking so badly that you could hardly see him, he was only a blur now.

...had he taken a breath once this entire time?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Rice covered his ears, feeling about ready to cry himself. "WOW! I DIDN'T THINK IT COULD GET WORSE!"


	7. The Edge of Madness

"Okay, that's enough of that," Kokichi's crying stopped, as quickly as it started, his face instantly clear.

Before anyone could speak again, they needed a few moments to gasp for breath. Just hearing those cries had been physically exhausting.

The first to speak were the breasteses. "Gross," they said.

Rice followed up with a relieved "Thank God."

Oma chuckled and beamed with pride. "Thanks! I've been practicing that for years now!"

Them big titties rolled their eyes at him. "Stop looking at us with those disgusting eyes."

"Now-- out, demon", Rice yet again spoke, but this time, he held up a cross towards the purple-haired rat boy.

"Okay." He nodded, proceeding to shoot himself with a gun. He died.

Peter Griffin sighed. "Not this shit again, Kokichi." He shuffled out of the room slowly, dragging the boy's limp body by the ankle.

Overwhelmed with what just happened, Rice began to slowly lower himself onto the ground, remaining stiff and shaken up. "I'll just... Lay down." he said as he did so.

Tavros Nitram drove up to Rice in his sick wheelchair. "i CAN, cRUSH YOU, uH, iF YOU WANT..."

Rice's answer to the proposal remains unknown, even to this day.


	8. 2 Jellies 1 OVER

In another part of the castle, the castle's owner, OVER, one of the four Heavenly Maruhage Kings from Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, was reading a book all alone in a room. Thinking of the weird things he's seen on the internet he mumbled a lie to himself: "I can't believe I was able to vore all of that jelly..." He found it to be funny.

Out of nowhere, two blue jelly men came up to the white haired man, one of them instantly saying something quite disturbing: "Hello chums, I can't wait to slobber all over OVER's juicy soles!"

OVER was speechless.

"Who's this impostor?" The other blue jelly man said, pointing at his look-alike.

The first one spat at the other. "Me, bitch."

OVER remained silent. After a few seconds of watching in horror, he shouted: **"TERRIBLE. I GENUINELY HATE ALL OF YOU."**

The second jelly that spoke smirked at his comment. "No you don't," he said in reply.

The other, outraged, screamed: "HE _WILL_ VORE MY FEET FIRST AND IT _WILL_ BE HOT!"

OVER regretted ever making that joke to himself. So much regret. "YOU ARE ALL EXPIRED." he furiously reminded them, hoping it would make them change their mind.

"--and..?" The second said, followed by a command. **"Vore me, OVER."**

 **"VORE MY FLESH LIKE THE PREDATOR YOU ARE, OVER"** the first screamed, scaring OVER.

This was too much. OVER was starting to feel ill, and the expressions of the jelly men were not helping.

Feeling too disturbed and intimidated by their disgusting demands, he surprisingly calmly said: "I don't wanna get sick ._."

One of the two jellies patted him on the back and laughed: "You can't get sick from 1 Tokoro Tennosuke!" Turns out that the jelly men's names were Tokoro Tennosuke.

OVER shook his head and yelled: "I DEFINITELY CAN, DON'T DOUBT ME!" He pushed himself away from the both of them.

The second Tennosuke continued to laugh. "You've eaten me before and you're fine! Stop complaining, coward."

"My jiggle body is delicious and succulent," the other whispered indulgently to the white-haired king. "Just like your calloused feet, OVER. Vore me and let us rule in love together."

The scissor-bearing man gagged. "I'll fucking vomit."

"On my remains, I hope." The same Tokoro continued, winking as he twirled OVER's hair in his awful expired jelly stub of an arm.

The other jelly man, however, was offended. "Vomit what?," he shouted, "The _TOFU_ you've been eating instead of _ME? CHEATER._ This relationship is _OVER. NO PUN INTENDED."_

"What relationship?" OVER wondered aloud.

Instead of answering, the jelly aggresively headed for the door, and shouting " **GOOD DAY, SIR."** before slamming the door very strongly.

Because of this impact, the castle, which was apparently made out of paper, collapsed on himself. Multiple screams were heard. The place was in shambles. Millions were dead. Chaos.

The Tokoro Tennosuke that had remained died instantly, his deliciously moldy body dribbling around OVER's feet.

OVER stared in sick horror as the jelly curdled, bubbling with a disturbing vigour.

"My last gift to you, my love." was heard from it, a mere whisper in the wind.

"FUCKING NASTY!" OVER shouted, running away.


	9. The Weight of Demand (and Your Own Tits)

"Wow! That was nasty as fuck!" said Kokichi Oma, who was somehow still alive as he watched the jelly dribble in pursuit of the white-haired man.

"AgReEd," Gamzee nodded.

Rice was speechless. It truly was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

The quiet boy's chest appeared to be less focused on the travesty that just happened and more concerned with ridiculing their owner. "Coward. Why are you so gay for God." they rumbled.

Yet again being overly upset because of his little bitch disease, Rice lowered himself onto the ruins of the castle and closed his eyes. "I am currently in a relationship with the floor and sleep. Shut up, titties."

Kokichi was visibly growing more and more jealous of how capable of Rice's breasts were. Why was that guy special? Why did he get sentient chesties? What did he have that Kokichi didn't?

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Kokichi screamed out, "RICE GETS TO HAVE TALKING TITTIES, AND ALL I HAVE IS MY DUSTY-ASS WIG! FUCK THIS SHIT! FUCK IT ALL!" There were tears running down his angry face. Again.

"Dust your wig," Peter Griffin suggested unhelpfully.

His partner-in-crime pushed him away and shouted at him: "SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, PETER GRIFFIN. JUST FUCK OFF. I'M HAVING A MOMENT." More tears ran down his cheeks and landed on his own chest.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice was heard. No one here was talking, and yet the source of it seemed to come from Kokichi Oma.

More specifically, his **boobs.**

 _"It's ok, Kokichi,"_ the soft, deep voice of his breasts was smooth and languid. _"We gained sentience just to tell you that you'll always be special to us."_

The Ultimate Supreme Leader recoiled in shock. Now covered with both tears and sweat and looking down with his pebble-sized pupils, he gasped: "M-My bahamas?!? You're... Alive??" The young man was breathing harshly now, his hands reaching.

He grasped at the fabric around them; unbeknownst to everyone, those were not buttons poking through his coat.

The breasties replied, their warm voice wrapping around Kokichi's trembling form like a mother's embrace: _"Everything will be ok, Kokichi."_

Kokichi gulped thickly, blood roaring in his ears as he wiped at his raw face.

Taking a short moment for their owner to get himself back together, the mediocre tits asked: _"Can we ask a favour?"_

"What is it...?" Kokichi replied.

_"We have... an ultimate desire..."_

Seemingly on instinct, the wigged teen turned around, as if he was instructed to do so. There it stood, the thing of his nightmares... **a hydraulic press.**

"N-No!" Oma begged fruitlessly. "You don't mean...!"

The chest quickly silenced him. _"Do you trust your titties, Kokichi?"_

The owner of the boobs stood in silence before speaking. "...yes, my dear bohongos... I'll do as you wish..."

With shivering legs, he took a step forward.

Them titties sounded pleased. _"Thank you for granting us your beautiful sweet mercy. We love you, Kokichi."_

"Anything for you, my dear mahongajongas..." Kokichi mumbled before laying down inside the machine.

One swift button press--

_Bloop!_

The press lowered and crushed Kokichi.

Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Ultimate Academy, from the hit game Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, which was released in January 12, 2017, was gone.


	10. Where are They Now

What had happened after these tragic events is still unknown to this day. However, as the tale was spread, people claim that a lot of the people had moved on as if this never happened.

The Homestuck trolls have rented an apartment together and have lived there ever since.

Rice's tits have developed a family of their own, raising well-mannered children with wonderful spouses of their own.

Nagito and Sans continued to create songs for their band Boney Hope, having also succeeded in creating a collab with their nemesis, Kanye West.

Gonta Gokuhara has not been heard of since. Rumours speak that he is still admin on his Christian Minecraft server.

OVER, to this day, continues to run from the two Tokoro Tennosukes.

And Rice? He's obtained a job at the local Christian church as a nun, living the best virgin life anyone could ask for.

Whenever this situation is brought to any of the participants, they always refuse to talk about it, most likely due to the trauma this caused them.

Kokichi was forgotten and never heard of again.

Everyone assumes that Kokichi's chest died with him, but the truth may forever remain a mystery...


End file.
